Change of the Course
by MonoSheep
Summary: AU: What if Travis Touchdown saved Holly from her terrible fate?
1. Prologue

Change of the Course

What if Travis Touchdown saved Holly from her terrible fate?

Prologue

Travis' POV

Is it me or was this girl right before me? She's far charming, but doesn't deserved a terrible fate and I couldn't stand it when someone committed suicide before me. I didn't stand there and watch her put a grenade in her mouth, but I took actions. I grabbed the grenade and threw it into the ocean before it detonates. Instead, I thought I threw it into the ocean except it hit Silvia instead. Her body exposed to pieces and I didn't react very easily to this when I pulled Holly closed to her.

"Please don't do that again," I whispered, "I spared you from death, but why do you want to take your own life before my eyes."

I questioned if I am falling for her than Silvia, but I don't know why this happened out of the blue. I couldn't help it when I pulled her into a kiss, but it was love at first sight. It got me question on why am I such a fool to joined the rank? Do I regretted it without realizing it? Yes, I regretted it after I reminded from what Death Metal warned me before I sliced his head.

I didn't take it serious when I wanted to be "No. 1" and make love with Silvia. My thought changed after I fell in love with Holly and two men expected her to commit suicide. I was carry her body into the hole, but I couldn't do such thing when I gave them the glare.

They dropped everything and forced to gather the Silvia's remains. Do I have regret? Yes, I threw the grenade and I thought I threw it into the ocean, but I ended up throwing it at Silvia before she graduated me. She didn't gain my respect except I felt something else was going to happen.

"I won't, I won't!" Holly whispered into my ears as she breaks down.

From now, it was wise to me to leave before the damage was done. I doubted that it was going to be over from what happened since we left the beach, but it began to hit like bullet gradually. It wasn't all at once, but it was one by one.

TBC

I don't know why that I am experimenting the pairing since I have a mixed opinion involving Silvia and Travis. I don't see anything with these couple, but I am experimenting with the new pairing Holly and Travis. I saw Holly as potential candidate within the NMH, but I didn't enjoy it when she committed suicide. Travis carried her corpse to her burial and I think it is quite sad.

I don't own No More Heroes.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Henry expected his wife to return home as usual, but it's obvious that he received the bad news. They tried to cover it up, but Henry threatened her two flunkies with their lives if they don't tell him the truth. They didn't leave a choice when it comes to the Sixth Rank's aftermath. Travis threw a bomb away from Holly to Silvia just before she was able to congratulate him. It wasn't on purpose, but it's not the first time that she manipulated a poor victim to join the rank to get a reward.

Henry wasn't aware that Silvia's manipulation and treason behind his back. He's glad that he did when the flunkies remained honest and professional but shocked that she had an affair behind his back. They had a daughter already and how she wasted her money when they were living a perfect life. It couldn't be forgiven when her mother confirmed that she's a con artist.

He disregarded the red flag but regretted it up. He watched Jeanne sleeping in her bed but felt that he's neglected his duty as a father. He expected to challenge his brother, but it's thrown out the window. He hadn't seen his twin brother for a quite a long time after he left to raise by his name. He disliked his father with a passion for what he heard after what happened to their elder sister? He refused to neglect his duty after he heard the stunts that Silvia pulled in the past behind his back.

He doesn't want anything to do with this woman when she ripped off others to join the rank of fame or powers. It's worst when they killed her for nothing more as he doesn't want to fall back. Without a choice, Henry decided to take his daughter and leave to save his daughter's innocence from her tarnished mother.

It's obvious that Travis wasn't aware that Silvia is a married woman, but should he fought him? Should he tell him the truth? He doesn't know.

 _Meanwhile_

Holly didn't felt the same after Travis saved her from her suicide and killed Silvia by accident. It didn't bother her for three days, Travis comes on over to check on her to see how's she doing. She received gifts from him, but it is obvious that she doesn't feel annoyance except she had to deal with various threats. She had been outranking but didn't die. She received threats except she refused to answer them. She knew her bodyguards weren't enough when she had Travis moved into her mansion. It's rare to receive this treatment since she enjoyed it a lot.

Travis didn't mind, but he went as far into helping her around the house as much as Bishop and Naomi's surprise. He didn't go into the rank battle but worked as hard. He's able to move back and forth from his motel to his manor.

Holly felt overwhelmed, but happy when he didn't watch her die on her watch. Were they meant to be?

Travis felt uncomfortable if she committed suicide again. He went as far into looking out for her and visited her whatever he had a chance. He didn't put his talent to waste when he stopped going to rank battle ever again. He didn't pay the fees anymore since Silvia died and he had this guilt in his chest.

He began to open his eyes to how Silvia used her charms to make him feel like a fool. It's obvious that it's not the first time when he stepped down but received threats from various people who tried to beat his rank. He's willing to defend without a reason since the officers sucked. He's concerned about the consequences when he sent to the assassination mission, but regretted it dearly. This doesn't mean that he took an opportunity to dropped the assassin to the samurai's honor code. It took him a long time to do research at a slow pace, but he didn't want to lose Holly.

His mentor Thunder Ryu remained very supportive of his friendship with Holly. At least, he told him to steer clear on the path from the assassination when it bites him back. He worked part-time as a dojo and a bar, but he's still working part-time at odd jobs. It's not enough.

Travis' POV

Three days weren't an easy picking when I saved Holly from her suicide, but it's obvious Silvia died. After her death, UAA wiped out of the map and no trace was there as it became an emptied building. The newcomers will try to go after me, but I turned them down. I had my right to defense if they refused to leave without a warning. Especially, I traveled from my motel to visit Holly to see how's she doing? It's a new environment altogether when the UAA assassins disbanded, but it's obvious nobody gets the memo.

It's strange on how I choose from an assassin to the samurai route, but how long will it last? I visited her to check on how she's doing and I hoped she doesn't commit suicide. It's strange on how I thought I throw a bomb out of the way, but killed Silvia. I felt that I don't have remorse after I gathered my thoughts on what she caused. I felt guilty when I tried to confess everything, but I ended up calling her mother. Her mother hung up but didn't say much anything else.

Regular POV

Travis hung the phone when there are no words.

"Have I become a killer?"

"…"

Holly leaning on her door as she doesn't carry a remorse to Silvia. Travis wasn't the first one when there's more before him. Travis killed four assassins before he saved Holly. It's a question of how long will it last?

 _TBC…_

I hadn't been updated Change of Course for a quite a long time. I might start off in the low pace to try to update the chapter 1. Do anyone thinks I should updated? I apologized for those who waited patiently for an updated.

I don't own No More Heroes.


End file.
